


Taking Chances

by Pan_Cake_Cats



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_Cake_Cats/pseuds/Pan_Cake_Cats
Summary: No copyright infringement intended.What if Pam went to Australia instead of getting married.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this scenario Pam knows Jim _had _a crush on her. The events of casino night did not occur.__

Today Pam Beesly is going to marry her high school sweetheart. Today is supposed to be the happiest day of her life. Today she realized she wasn’t happy. Standing in front of the mirror in her bridal suite, tears falling onto her cheeks, she realized how badly she screwed up. How she stayed with Roy because it was safe. There was no more fire in their relationship, maybe she hoped things would change after finally getting married. But as she stood there in front of the mirror, she realized, it would probably just get worse. How could fighting almost everyday get worse. The fights weren’t even about anything, they just yelled at each other constantly. How could that be healthy.  
Why was Jim in Australia? How could he not be here on her wedding day?  
The Answer finally came to her. _“ What? Did you want to tell me something? You look like you want to tell me something. You look like you have something really important to say and you just can’t for some reason.” _Something about the look on Jim’s face during that moment, told her almost everything, _“This may sound weird. And there is no reason for me to know this, but, the mixed berry yoghurt you are about to eat is expired.” Something in Pam’s subconscious made itself known. How could she be so stupid? In that moment she knew what she had to do.___

_____ _

It wasn’t until she was sitting on a plane, to Australia, that her actions caught up to her. What the hell was she thinking? Flying to Australia to find Jim? On the day she was supposed to get married? Her head filled with anxious worries, but she soon fell asleep. 

When she awoke, everyone was getting out of their seats and making their way up the jetway. Jim had told her the name of the Hotel he was staying at so she found a shuttle to take her there. 

“Hello, how may we help you?” the front desk attendant said brightly.  
“Could I get a room number for Jim Halpert?”  
“We cannot give out that information, sorry for any inconvenience”  
“All right. Thanks anyway.” She walked away defeated, dragging her bag behind her. She made her way to the Hotel bar. To sort out what she would do.  
She sat down at a small table, her eyes filled with tears once again, so she sat there with tears dripping down her face, mortified, but there was nothing she could do. 

After what seemed like hours, “Pam? Is that you?”  
She looked up through her tears she saw who was there. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t do it. I just wanted to see you. I’m sorry I didn’t see you. God, I’m so stupid.”  
She suddenly was standing and engulfed in the tightest hug.  
“You are not stupid.” Jim said as he pulled her closer, “Let’s get you upstairs, you must be exhausted.”  
Jim pulled her bag and they made their way to Jim’s room.  
When they arrived Pam took a shower, while Jim ordered some room service, as she hadn’t eaten since the airplane, which barely counted.  
She exited the bathroom wrapped in a towel, “Hey, umm, do you have a t-shirt I could wear? I just brought my honeymoon suitcase, which doesn’t have any comfortable pajamas in it.” she asked sort of shyly, it made no sense that she had packed some running shorts and no t-shirts to wear them with, but that’s what she had.  
“Umm, sure.” Jim replied tossing her a grey t-shirt, with *dunder mifflin* in small print in the corner.  
“What did you get for us to eat?”  
“Well they had some berry yogurt, so I obviously got that,” Pam smiled, “some toast, orange juice, and coffee.” Jim was glad to see her smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on I will be taking requests on [ my tumblr ](https://dmthisis-pam.tumblr.com), and there might be some just for tumblr stuff in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short on. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Pam slept in the bed, glasses resting on the night table next to a lamp.

Jim was sleeping on a chair, a pillow tucked under his cheek, and a light blanket over his long legs. 

Still under the covers, Pam, stretched, and fumbled around for her glasses. As she pulled the covers back and found her footing, Jim began to wake. 

“Hey, sorry, did I wake you up?” Pam croaked out, in a gravelly voice from tiredness.  
“No, you are fine.” Jim said, stretching and cracking his neck.   
“You know I could get a room.” Pam said as she made her way to the coffee maker, that she knew would make horrid coffee, but she would drink it anyway.  
“That’s not necessary.” he replied.   
“Then at least sleep in the bed.”  
“Fine.” he said after a moment of pondering. 

They were sitting at a small breakfast restaurant drinking good coffee, “What do you want to do today?”   
“Well, you always said you wanted to see the Pacific Ocean, today’s your lucky day. But first we have a visit to the Koala and Kangaroo reserve.”  
“How do you remember that? I mentioned it once like two years ago.”  
“Let’s just say I will never forget any conversation we have had or will have.”

After seeing the Kangaroos, Pam headed towards the bathrooms, while Jim went on to the koalas.  
“Meet you there!” Jim called out where their paths diverged.   
15 minutes later Jim still hadn’t seen Pam. He glanced at his watch, already 3. 

Pam frantically looked around the crowd for Jim, half an hour later, feeling defeated she found a taxi and made her way to a beach. She found a nice spot to sit, she would stay until sunset then make her way back to the hotel. She really wished Jim could be here to see it too. 

After an hour and half of searching different popular food places and beach spots, Jim walked along the beach when he saw someone sitting gazing over the horizon. As he got closer, he saw her hair, the slight wave with the perfect amount of frizz, glowing in the sunset. He sat down next to her, “Hi. I am sorry”  
“It’s not your fault” she replied. Their faces so close they could feel each other breathing.   
And as the sun sunk below the horizon, their lips meeting like the calm waves meet the sand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know if you would be interested in a short epilogue. Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little look at where J&P are a couple years later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this quick little peak into their lives a few years later. Hope everyone has a lovely and safe holiday season!

“That’s the last box, right?” Pam said to a panting Jim.  
“Last big one, rest is just small stuff.”  
“Would you please just let me help?”  
“No.”  
“Oh come on! I’m less than 3 months pregnant! I can carry a box of pots and pans!”  
“One, small, box of something light, one.” Jim said as they started towards the stairs. 

After a year and a half of dating, they had both agreed they needed a change of scenery, so the discussion started about moving into a new apartment together, which led to a proposal and then it turned into moving across the country together. They both agreed if they were to move they should move somewhere by the pacific ocean, because no matter the continent it was their place. 

Pam hadn’t even known she was pregnant until she hurt herself at their goodbye/engagement party. The party had been a grand affair, with a particularly intense game of volleyball, and plenty of tearful and awkward speeches from Michael. 

Jim had proposed just about a month before that, they had gone on a trip to the beach, it was the atlantic ocean in jersey but it did the trick. Jim had dragged her out of bed before sunrise, and they sat for awhile before Jim said, “Now close your eyes-”  
“If I do that I think I might fall back asleep.”  
“It’ll only be a second.” she complied, and he started to shift positions, “Now imagine we are at the pacific ocean, and it’s not 5:30 in the morning, now open them.”  
She opened her eyes and gasped, there he was, down on one knee, “Pamela Morgan Beesly, will you marry me?”  
“Yes!”  
He placed the ring on her finger and they sat, Pam's head resting on Jim's shoulder, almost like they had nearly 2 years before.


End file.
